A New Legend
by GabbyIsSparkly
Summary: Zelda overhears her father talking with Link in his office, and wonder's what's going on. She finds out soon enough! My first Legend Of Zelda FanFiction! It's just a OneShot, but my next Fic is going to be a Multi-Chapter! Rated T because I can. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review please! 3 -Gabby


**[Author's Note]**

** Hello, citizens of Hyrule (and the rest of the world!) :) I was walking home from school today, and it was raining a little, and that gave me the idea for this story! But, yeah, this is going to be a Zelink OneShot, and my next story… is going to be a Zelink multi-chapter Fic! I'm really excited to write this, so, enjoy, and please review! **

**P.S. If you want to, you can post an OC in the reviews, and I just **_**might**_** add them to my next story! You'd just need to answer these:**

**1. OC's name**

**2. OC's race (Hylian, Zora, Kokiri, etc.)**

**3. Physical description (Hair/eye/skin color, height, weight, stuff like that. The more info you add here and in #4, the more likely it is that I put them in the story.)**

**4. OC's personality**

**-Gabby :)**

**P.P.S: This story is set in the future, kind of, when there's less—world-saving to do. :) It also assumes that *SPOILERS* Zelda never sent Link back to his childhood, at the end of OOT. Just wanted to clear that up a bit.**

Zelda sat on a carved stone bench in the gardens of the Castle. The weather was cloudy, and a bit chilly. She was expecting her boyfriend to come, or at least she _had _been. Link still hadn't arrived, and it wasn't like him not to be on time. She scanned the clearing for what seemed like the millionth time, and, as she'd expected, there was still no sign of him.

_Damn it, relationships are hard when half the time your boyfriend is trying to save the world. _Zelda thought. After a few more minutes of waiting, she got up, informed her guards that if they saw Link, to let him in, and to let him know she was in the castle. She then opened one of the many doors to the castle, and stepped inside.

Zelda heard voices coming from her father's study, and walked carefully closer, she couldn't let him know she was there. The door was closed, but she could hear two muffled voices coming from inside. She obviously heard her father's deep, calming voice, and— Link?

Yes, there was no mistaking it; her father had Link in his office to talk about something. She could hear her boyfriend's quiet, friendly voice through the heavy maple door. She pressed her ear to the surface, careful not to make any noise doing so. She could only make out a few words of the conversation—_happy, Zelda, young man, _and something about _law. _

Zelda heard the conversation end, Link's chair sliding back; he was obviously getting up, and her father chuckling. She scanned quickly down the hallway, realizing she had nowhere to hide. She quickly kicked off her high heels; they would make too much noise on the marble floors, and ran quickly in the direction of her bedroom. She made it up the stairs just in time, just as she rounded the corner; she heard the huge door creak open, and Link's footsteps.

She slid quickly into her bedroom, running her fingers through her long hair, making it look like she hadn't been up to anything. She then went to stand on her balcony, to make it seem as if she had been out there, looking for—

Just then, Link appeared in the doorway to her room, as she had been expecting. He was in his signature green tunic and hat, with some brown, almost poufy pants on underneath. He saw her, and grinned.

"Hello, princess. Your father told me you'd be in here." He told her, his voice cheery.

"Hello, Link. Like I've told you too many times, call me _Zelda. _Princess sounds too—formal." She replied, walking forward and hugging him.

"I've been told you'd always been kind of a tomboy." Link said, more to himself than to Zelda.

Zelda didn't know what he was talking about, bus she shrugged and continued the conversation.

"I was—passing by my father's office, and I could've sworn I heard you in there." She said casually.

"Oh, well, um, yeah, I was in there. We were talking. You know, friendly stuff, just chatting." Link rambled, blushing a little.

"All right, sure." Zelda giggled.

"Why don't you come in, we don't need to have a conversation at the door, you know." She added, motioning for Link to make himself at home.

Link opted to go out onto the balcony, looking out Hyrule Castle Town, which, along with the castle, had been rebuilt. He looked at the market, which, as evening neared, was becoming less and less busy. He let out a little contented sigh, and turned to face Zelda.

"It really is pretty out there, isn't it?" He asked.

"I agree." Zelda breathed. The castle town was even bigger and more beautiful than ever before, even featuring a little neighborhood with brightly colored houses, lights shining through the windows.

Zelda didn't even notice that, as she had been looking out at the world, Link had gotten down on one knee.

"What's going—Oh, my god…" Zelda gasped.

Link smiled at her, pulling a little black box from his tunic's pocket. He opened it, revealing a beautiful, sliver ring. Instead of a diamond, there was an amethyst (Zelda's favorite gem,) and as she looked, she saw that there was a little Triforce engraved on either side of the stone. Zelda gasped in awe, and turned her gaze to Link, her eyes teary.

Link was blushing, and grinning cutely. He looked into Zelda's eyes, and she into his, and she just nodded. She nodded over and over, now the tears were falling freely. Link slipped the ring onto her finger, and she just looked at it for a while.

Link got up from the ground, and he wrapped his arms around her, and they just kissed… For what seemed like forever.

A new legend was beginning.


End file.
